Princess of the Fairies
by black-cats-bring-good-luck
Summary: Magic has mostly dwindled out of existence in Fiore. A girl with an amazing abilility and horrific past searches for anything related to magic stumbles upon Natsu and Gray from the only remaining Magic Guild remaining, Fairy Tail. A bit dense and slow, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_Do fairies exist? Silly child. They exist if you're believe in them._

 _Can I see them? I can see them as well as I can see you._

 _Yes, they are very pretty._

 _Of course they can be dangerous._

 _No, they are very wise._

 _No, you can't become one._

 _Why not? Because you're already a fairy._

 _How do I know? I see it in your eyes._

 _Am I a fairy? You tell me._

 _Yes of course._

 _Magic? I believe it exists._

 _You want to learn magic? You'll have to work very hard. Now go to sleep._

 _I love you too._

 _Goodnight._


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with lavender hair sits an a tree branch on the edges of a clearing. She observes a dark haired teen as he fights a giant ogre. He does not know she is there, nor does she want him to. A breeze blows from her left, blowing he hair up and revealing a tattoo of two bronze fairy wings on the left side of her neck. She hears a faint scream behind her, and whips her head around before realizing it was just her imagination. She stares into the tall green trees for a while, and when she turns to watch the dark haired teen again, he is gone. She glances at the fallen ogre, but instead of an ogre, she sees a beautiful woman with pale blue hair lying on the ground with blood pooling around her. Somehow, she looks familiar to the girl. The lavender haired girl gulps and shifts her gaze down to the woman's leg. Two copper fairy wings stand out against the woman's pale skin. The girl's scream rings out in the forest

And then I wake up, sweat rolling down my body. I sit up, looking every which way. I sigh, realizing that it was just nightmare. I roll up my blanket and stuff it into my bag. I proceed to find my way back to the path and continue heading east on it. Later that day, all of my memories of the dream are gone as I wander aimlessly in a depressing little town called Rocheport. The town is surrounded by walls, and the citizens know nothing of the "Outside World". I finds that the townspeople are staring at me, marveling at my lavender hair. I duck into one of the shops and pretend to be looking for something. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a book entitled Magic: A story of the lost arts. I snatch the book off of the shelf and hand it to the cashier. He gives me a questioning gaze. "I just want it for a bit of fictional reading." I say. I know better than to talk about magic in this world, where to many, it does not exist. After paying the cashier, I put the book in my bag.

Outside of the store, I reach up and gently touch the tattoo on my neck, reminding myself of what it means. I will not let myself forget who I am and what my purpose is. In my mind, I see the battered cover of the book I had just bought. I had read that book before, when I was younger. It talked of something called a Magic Guild by the name of Fairy Tail. While the book says that this is fictional, in the bottom of my heart I believe that Fairy Tail exists. I look at the dilapidated houses lining the streets and a pang of guilt hits me as I turn my back on them and leave the town and continues down the path.

A few hours after finding a good place to camp, I am woken up by a warm sensation on my neck. I find out quickly that the fairy wings on my neck are glowing. I quickly pack up my bag and sling it over my back. "Time to fly." I mutter. The tattoo on my neck vanishes and two bronze colored fairy wings sprout from my back, replacing my bag. My lavender hair turns white and grows down to my ankles. My sky blue eyes turn a pastel orange. My clothes, a brown shirt and black pants, turn into a pale yellow tea length dress with short sleeves and ruffled collar. My black combat boots disappear, leaving me with bare feet. I spread my wings and soar into the sky, enjoying the feeling of freedom. I stay still, hovering above the trees and letting the moonlight shine on me for a bit.

The clamor of a fight down below me snaps me back into reality. I look down and remember why I had to transform in the first place. I dart down and land silently a few feet away from the fight. I take a deep breath and walk towards the fight, angling my wings so that they catch the moonlight, making them glimmer. I watch the two people fight and decide to search around that area of the woods for other people or things hidden around. When my search is fruitless, I turn back to the fight and decide to pull the two people away from each other using magic. They are surprised as they are lifted from the ground and separated from each other. I step out of the trees, my hair covering one eye. They are both teenage boys, about my age. One of them has dark hair and the others's is a vibrant pink. "Why are you fighting?" I ask calmly, setting them back on the ground.

The pinkette points at the other. "Gray stole my food!" He exclaims, as if he was a small child tattling on a friend. "I did not!" The dark haired teen, who I surmise is Gray, says indignantly. I roll my eyes. What childish people! They argue about what happened as I tap my foot impatiently. I flap my wings once, creating a wind that knocks them to the ground. It is at that moment that they first notice my wings. They stare at my wings in wonder as they shimmer in the moonlight. "What are you?" The pinkette asks, still entranced by my wings. "I am a fairy." I reply. "A fairy?" The black haired teen asks. "I thought they only exist in stories and legends!" After that, we talk for about an hour until the sun starts to rise.

"So you use magic." The pinkette, named Natsu verifies. I stare straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "You do too. I can see it." I respond. "H-How did you know?" He asks, taken aback. "It's in you eyes." I tell him. "Yours too." I say to Gray. "Also, you two are from Fairy Tail. Will you take me there?"

 **Disclaimer:** Yes, the dress is based off of Mavis's dress


	3. Chapter 3

After I ask them that question, Natsu and Gray stare at me blankly. _Did I say something wrong?_ I find myself wondering. And then a grin spreads across Natsu's face. "Of course, uh..." Natsu frowns, thinking. "What's your name again?" He asks me. "Rheia." I reply. "Okay then, Rheia, I'm sure everyone will love you!" Natsu says. "Follow us!" He and Gray take the lead, heading east on the path until we reach a town called Magnolia. Before we step into the town, I fold my wings so that they are less visible. We walk along the main street, right through the center of town. Right next to the lake stands a giant castle-like building with large oak doors. Natsu flings the doors open. "We're back!" He announces. "Welcome back, boys." A silver haired woman says, a smile on her face. "Who's this?" She points at me. "My name is Rheia. I came to see the Magic Guild by the name of Fairy Tail, which I'm assuming is here. I came to show you something, to help you, and to ask for help." I tell her. The silver haired woman's smile widens. "Sure thing! Here at Fairy Tail, we love to help those in need. What do you want to show us?" She says. I glance at Natsu and Gray. They nod, urging me on. I swallow an press onward. "I'll show you outside." I say. The silver haired woman, along with a few others, including a short old man, a blonde woman , and a redheaded woman follow me outside.

I find a clear open space and spread my wings. The small gathering of people gasps in unison as my wings sparkle in the sunlight. "This is what I needed to show you. I have something called a Fairy Soul." I say. The short old man comes forward. "You have a Fairy Soul?" He asks. I nod. "As the you can see, I am the bronze Fairy." I gesture to my bronze wings. "I don't know what happened to the silver, gold, and platinum Fairies, but I know that the copper fairy..." I trail off. "What I mean to say is that she's um..." I trail off again as tears begin to prickle the corners of my eyes. "She died." My voice cracks. The old man takes one look at the tears glistening in my eyes and decides to change the subject. "You mentioned that you could help us." He says. "May I ask with what?" I wipe the tears off my face. "The approaching Storm." I reply. "Storm? What Storm?" The blonde asks. "I have told you as much as I am allowed to." I say. "But..." A mischievous grin spreads across my face. "Seeing as I am only allowed to tell my family, and I hear that this guild is a lot like family, if I were to join, I could... Bend the rules."

A few minutes later, the silver haired woman, whose name is Mira, stamps a bronze Fairy Tail guild mark onto the right side of my neck. I place my hand over it, and a warm glow emanates from under my hand. "What are you doing?" The blonde, named Lucy, asks me. "Copying the mark to my human form. Speaking of which... " I turn back into a human. "I don't want people to freak out when the see me." I explain to the redhead, Erza, when she gives me a questioning look. "This world is not quite used to magic. Now," I glance at the small gathering of people around me. "About the storm..."

 **A/N:** short chapter, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger! Hehe

Sneak peak of Chapter 4:

 _"And what will happen if we don't do this?" She inquires. I tap my chin, thinking. "To put it simply, uncontrollable chaos." I finally say._


End file.
